


Hold Me Tight, Don't Let Me Breathe

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec sees Magnus' eyes, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: What about that moment Alec sees Magnus cat eyes for the first time?





	Hold Me Tight, Don't Let Me Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt anon, I've actually wanted to write this for the longest time and you gave me the perfect excuse! :D  
> Title is from FIrefly by Ed Sheeran!  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)!

He says: -I want this.-, palms pressed to your cheeks as he kisses you, kisses you like he’s drowning but he can hold on to you, and it’s precious, so precious and fragile you’re afraid you might not know what to do with it, but you want this, with your bones and with the magic boiling under your skin, and you want to reach out with all of yourself and pull him in, as close as he can get; you curl your fingers on his hips, skin warm and smooth except under the tip of your thumb where there’s the edge of a rune, and his lips move on to your neck because he’s breathless, you can feel it in the way he tries to breathe while kissing your skin, stumbling slightly like he doesn’t really know where he can touch,  _because_ he doesn’t really know where he can touch, so you take half a step back and –  _pause_.

His lips are red and kiss swollen, his hair is even messier than usual and there’s a wild light in his eyes, bright and happy and excited, and he looks so eager that it sends fire running in your stomach; you take a step forward, slow, you’re about to kiss him and he’s about to kiss you, and you look up and he’s looking at you – oh, you love him –, and you kiss him again.

It’s slower, with purpose, your hands in his hair and his arms around your waist as you walk backwards, trusting him with so much and it’s so simple, his legs tangled with yours before you fall on your bed, his arm around your shoulders and his palm against the mattress, he’s hard against your thigh and he moans, high and breathy against your lips, and he presses his hips against yours, mindlessly looking for friction, and it’s –  _oh_ , it’s  _new_ and young and perfect and it makes your magic shiver under your skin and inside your eyes, his hands are in your hair and his lips are on your neck as you sit up, fingers curling messily in his shirt because you want it  _off_ ,  _need_ it off.

He’s smooth skin and muscles and runes black on his skin and goosebumps on his arms, and he’s self-conscious about it, about his body as something to admire, it’s obvious in the way he looks away as your eyes travel down his skin and you feel like everything’s burning, crush your lips against his because that bashful look just  _won’t do_ , and he’s knocked back with the force of it, a surprised chuckle mixed with the kiss, his lips are red and he looks wild and he’s  _yours_ and your magic snaps with it, focusing in the middle of your chest, leaving all of your spells behind and you freeze, cold panic immediately replacing the fire that’d been burning in your stomach and you tear yourself away,  _fast_ , you keep your eyes closed because you don’t want him to see –

_abomination_

– and he’s immediately alert, worried, scared, you hear it in the way he says  _Magnus, what is it?_ , voice still thick with lust, and you shake your head for a moment, but you can’t  _hide_ , there’s nowhere to go, and –

 _what if that’s how he sees you_  –

you swallow and say  _sometimes I – lose control_  and it takes everything you have to turn without shaking, you open your eyes and you just pray, you fucking  _pray_ he doesn’t run away as you feel your magic shimmering in your eyes, but he doesn’t – look scared, or disgusted. His pupils are blown and his lips are parted as he stares into your eyes and your magic curls around him, it feels pleased as he whispers  _come here_.

You go because you could never deny him anything and he kisses you again, with his red lips, and then he kisses your eyes and your magic surges with it, you know your eyes are glowing gold even if they’re closed, and he whispers  _every single part of you is unbelievably stunning_  and you open your eyes and you believe him, and he smiles before he kisses you.


End file.
